Unexpected Blessing
by thenightkind
Summary: Baby Wyatt gets a vistor in the night, barring a special gift.


A/N: This my first story of the Charmed variety. It's just an idea I had bouncing around in my head for awhile so I finally got it down. It's somewhat unrefined so concrit is welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play.

* * *

The house was almost silent, only the soft rustling of a baby moving around in his crib could be heard, his parents and aunts all asleep, worn out from another tiring day of saving the world.

Out of the darkness stepped a figure, hands clasped in front of him, black suit perfectly pressed, his hair in slight disarray and his hazel eyes bright against the shadow. He approached the crib and leaned over smiling softly at the tiny child within.

"Hey there little guy. How ya doin'?" He didn't bother to whisper as no one would hear him. Wyatt opened his eyes and looked up at the man whimpering slightly at the disturbance to his sleep.

"You see me, don't you? You are going to be a force to be reckoned with one day. Shh, don't cry. I'm your Uncle Cole. It's okay." He cooed at the child reaching in and stopping just shy of trying to touch the blanket, knowing he couldn't. The smile slid from his face, replaced by a sadness that Wyatt could sense.

"You're a very lucky little guy, you know." Cole stepped away, pacing a bit in the dark as he tended to.

"You have something most kids would die for. And I'm not talking about magic. I'm talking about a family that loves you. Your mom is special lady. Strong, willful, kind hearted, and a great cook. And your father, well he's a bit out there sometimes. Maybe it comes with the Whitelighter gig, but he always means well. He'll be a good buddy as well as dad." Cole moved closer again as he spoke, noticing that Wyatt seemed to be hanging on every word.

"Then there's your Aunt Paige. We never really got along. It's both our faults, really. I gave her plenty of reason to hate me there at the end, but she never truly gave me a chance. But she is a good person. And she loves you more than anything. Never doubt that. And…your Aunt Phoebe. Oh Phoebe. She has a bigger heart then anyone I know. You'll be able to tell her all the secrets you can't tell anyone else and she'll never judge you. I promise you that. All of them, they're all amazing. And even beyond them, you've got a multitude of ghost watching out for you." He chuckled at the thought, waggling his finger and watching Wyatt reach out only to have his tiny hand pass through.

"You have Aunt Prue and Grandma Patty and Grams. They're all there. And you have one more person watching out for you. Me." He got serious again, looking down at the yawning child.

"When you're lonely and you feel like you have no one else in the world, you have me. You may not see me much. Once you're older I doubt you'll see me at all, but I'm there always. To protect you and help you however I can." He focused hard and managed to grab the blanket, tucking it more snuggly around the wriggling form.

"You're gonna hear a lot of bad things about me, most of them true. Your mom and aunts will make you hate me in time, as they hate me. But even with you cursing my name, I'll protect you. I'll give my life, or whatever is left of me, for you. That is my pledge and my eternal promise. You where blessed as a great witch, as a Halliwell. And now I bless you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Live happily and healthily and with love in your heart for all your days. Take care of those we love in the ways I can't anymore. And whenever you're scared or alone, try to hold somewhere in your mind that I'm right beside you."

He leaned forward and managed a soft kiss on Wyatt's forehead before stepping away to leave the baby to drift into blissful sleep. "Always." He whispered as disappeared into darkness. _I will protect you. I may be invisible, intangible and unwanted, but forever here… For all of you. _His thoughts drifted through heavens like a soft prayer. The prayer of an unusual demon, and a good man.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Drop me line in the form of a review and let me know!


End file.
